


Paint it Red

by halosandhellhounds



Category: SPN, Supernatural
Genre: Inspired By Tumblr, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-29
Updated: 2015-12-29
Packaged: 2018-05-10 02:47:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 881
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5567512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/halosandhellhounds/pseuds/halosandhellhounds
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tumblr ask:<br/>Scenario: Cas manages to be idiotic enough to get himself captured/tortured by demons who think you're going to approve of that. What next?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Paint it Red

If it had been any other angel, he would have been pleased. There were countless numbers to choose from; hundreds - no - thousands of feathery bastards to pick from. He hated angels; they were pests that needed to keep their halo’d heads up in the clouds and stick to what they did best: waiting for direction from an absent God and playing harps.

Uptight, mindless clones, the lot of them. All but one. One that understood the meaning of rebellion; what it meant to break free from that endless cycle of waiting and rewardless devotion. The one that knew free will. The one that these bloody morons had decided to snatch up and torture.

Castiel was strung up by his wrists, broken body hanging limp from his bonds. His bare feet barely dragged along the floor, the toes of his vessel not visible because of the thick layer of blood that had pooled below him.

Crowley felt himself go cold, a wave of something like dread rush over him as soon as the scent of blood became evident. Usually he enjoyed the smell; the sensation bringing a sort of sadistic pleasure with it. It usually came from his own hand, and it was satisfying.

But not this time.

This time, it smelled like the worst thing in existence. The demon lackey that stood proudly next to him, gesturing to the battered celestial being quickly became the target of Crowley’s anger. With a long, slow blink, his gaze drug over to the other demon.

“You see sir? The angel Castiel… We got him. But.. But I did this. This part… I thought you’d want him to be a little roughed up for you so you could get to the good stuff quicker…”

Crowley’s brows raised slightly, gaze hard and unwavering.

“Did you? I see. So you’re the one who did this. You alone?”

The other demon fidgeted slightly, eyes darting to the side. “Well… not just me. Jackson and Neil helped. It was the three of us. We - “

“Fetch them.” Crowley cut him off, tone low and cold.

“Sir?”

“Did I stutter?” He took a single step closer to the other demon, lips curling back from his teeth in a sort of snarl. “I said… Fetch. Them.” He took another step, the second bringing him to an uncomfortably close distance. “Now!”

The last word was a loud bellow, causing the other demon to jump in surprise and all but trip over himself as he scurried out the door, footsteps picking up to a run within seconds of his departure. As soon as the other had left, Crowley had wasted no time in getting to Castiel’s side.

He disappeared from his spot only to reappear directly next to him, snapping his fingers and sending the shackles popping open with a loud clattering of chain. The angel dropped immediately, his body almost dead weight when Crowley reached out to catch him. He was coated in blood, bits of gore spattering his nude body, flesh flayed off the bone.

Bright blue light leaked from several of the wounds, indicating that the demons that tortured him had been using Crowley’s private collection of torture tools, several of them made from angel blades. He grit his teeth roughly as he pulled the angel into him, the other’s head lolling to the side, usually bright blue eyes dull and unfocused.

“Hi there, love.” Crowley murmured, taking a few steps back before sinking to a stooping position, Cas still held firmly in his arms. One hand came up to smooth back blood matted, messy black hair out of the angel’s face, fingers gentle on bruised flesh.

“C - Crowley?” The angel rasped in a voice that was barely above a whisper, struggling to lift a hand.

“Shhh, angel cakes.” The demon cooed, voice slipping into his perpetually teasing, light tone despite the fact that he felt sick at the sight. “No talky. Daddy’s got you… What mess have you gotten yourself into this time, hmm?”

The angel grunted softly before curling up slightly, his head falling to rest on the demon’s shoulder heavily. Crowley swallowed thickly, eyes drifting to the doors that the other demon had exited through. Upon seeing no sign of his return with the others yet, Crowley promptly disappeared with the angel, taking him to a much safer and more comfortable location. Crowley was back rather quickly, as soon as he was sure the angel was going to be alright.

Crowley reappeared in the room and as if on cue, the three lackeys came scurrying around the corner, confusion falling over their features immediately at the sight of the empty restraints. The King lifted his chin up slightly, giving the illusion that he was looking down on the three of them.

Without a word, he lifted a hand, sending the two heavy doors to swing closed with a loud bang, the lock clicking into place.

Almost immediately the air was filled with the sound of three distinct voices, all screaming in agony. Gurgling of blood, clattering of chains, the sickening squish of flesh being torn apart piece by piece harmonized with the chorus of horrifying sounds, flowing in with the percussion that was the interior of the room being spattered and painted with thick coats of demon blood.


End file.
